1. Technical Field
This invention relates to greeting cards and, more particularly, to a combined greeting card and sock holding apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Generally, greeting cards of the birthday or Christmas type are sent in an envelope and contain a message written by the sender therein. These types of cards are not suitable for sending a large item, such as clothing apparel. The use of greeting cards with the ability to mount another item therein is well known in the prior art.
One example shows greeting card blanks which enable a sender to mount a personally selected picture, either in the form of a postcard or photographic print therein. The purpose of these prior art blanks is to allow each person to choose the picture carried by the card thereby adding a personal contribution to the design as a whole. These cards, however, are not suitable for sending larger items either, thus a person is still required to place the item they wish to send in a separate box and pay the postal fees in addition to the card's postal fees.
Another example discloses a gift card for a flexible article, such as a garter, wherein the article is mounted on the bottom leaf of a folded card, and is made to extend through a cutaway opening in the other, the top leaf. Although the Goldsmith patent does recognize that a picture or ornamentation may be provided on the card, no suggestion is made that the gift article become a part of the decorative aspect of the card, nor is there any suggestion that the card and gift be associated with a container and sold as a packaged gift article.
Again, the possibility of sending a larger item, like a pair of socks or boxers is not possible through the use of the previously mentioned cards. Sending such items, however, would be a unique way to show you care for an individual at the time of their birthday or at Christmas.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined greeting card and sock holding apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a card that has a convenient two-in-one design and is able to convey a message in a fun, new way. Such an apparatus combines a gift of casual or sports socks together with a greeting card. Whenever those socks are worn by the recipient, they will be reminded of the sender and the uniqueness of the gift. The combined greeting card and sock holding apparatus will also reduce the cost associated with mailing such items since only one package has to be sent.